


The Relentless Flirtationship

by aam5ever



Series: The Tales of Risewood [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, but dude, god this is OOC at some parts, rareship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirts, flirts, flirts. That's what Ryan and Jon were. Ryan... a bit more than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relentless Flirtationship

**Author's Note:**

> Risewood dude. That's all I have to say for myself.

"Jon, how many more times do I have to argue with you before I take that seat?" A familiar deep voice drew his attention. Jon looked over at Ryan, and shook his head with an amused smile playing upon his lips.

On the Spot's usual banter between games was taking place. "Keep it up, Ryan. Someone's gonna be out of a seat, that's for damn sure."

"Jon, the sass master!" Ray laughed with Pat and Matt, his and Ryan's opponents.

Ryan silently chuckled. "You know I love you, Jon." Ryan spoke with such casualty that Jon almost missed the comment. When he did manage to catch it between the crossfire of conversation between Ray and Pat, he managed to halt himself from blushing with all the concentration he could muster.

Instead, he offered a simple eye roll. "Sure, Ryan." He humored the man. Said man simply smirked. Jon tried to continue the game, but all he could think of was the way that Ryan's blue eyes made their ways all around his body as he announced the next, and last, game. They felt like they were combing through the man's rather long, dark brown hair. Jon almost met the man's gaze, but kept on averting it for very obvious reasons.

Later on, they met once more in the Achievement Hunter office. Jon was lounging on their white couch when Ryan waltzed in with a diet Coke and a warm expression.

"Hey, man." The older of the two greeted. Jon simply nodded towards him as he worked on another shirt. His ideas were a bit jumbled, so he decided to get some advice from anyone on the room. Besides Ryan, that was Jack and Michael.

He overexaggerated his throat-clearing before speaking. "Do you guys think I should put music notes or hearts around the words on the shirt?"

"What're the words?" Jack asked.

"'I Believe in a Thing Called Love'." He read out to them.

Ryan laughed with the other two before offering his two cents. "I think a mix of both would work well." 

The man on the couch mulled over the idea, and ultimately decided that it was a good one. "Thanks, Ry!" He didn't know why he called him that. He just heard so many people call him that, and it was sort of adorable. Yes, Jon had a crush on Mr. 'Mad King' Haywood that was borderline painful for his mind and, at times, the thing in his pants. So far he had been keeping it cool, but lately it's been harder and harder to. Today was especially hard for whatever reason.

If the nickname even bothered Ryan, the older gentleman was extremely composed about it. "No problem." He then didn't hesitate to add, "Just listening to the rhythm of my heart.". 

Jon felt his own heart warm a little as he continued to work.

Another encounter occurred just a bit after that. Ryan. Michael, Matt, and Jeremy had been participating in an indie game Let's Play when Matt brought up Jon's weird senses. Jon, still in the room, looked up from his work that ended up turning into web surfing at some point.

"Yeah, the dude can't smell." Jeremy said. "And nobody ever bothered to tell me that until today."

"You didn't ask!" Jon shouted to him, mostly so it could be picked up on any of their mics.

Ryan decided to take it upon himself to call him over. "If you wanna be in this Let's Play, just come on over." He invited the man to his side. The man, a bit nervous, got up from his comfortable seat and went to talk into the mic

"Like I said, you never asked." He repeated his thought. "What are you guys playing?"

Michael shrugged. "I completely forgot, but it's pretty fun."

Ryan nodded in agreement. He took one of Jon's fair skinned hands and rested it onto his controller. The touch nearly made him jump out of his skin. "Try it." He offered. "If you want."

With a bit of a laugh, the man began to hop around as Ryan's little character and go head to head with the others. It was a game that resembled Tower Fall, a game he wasn't too familiar with. Still, he was doing pretty well for a guy who just got handed the controller. 

Matt groaned after getting killed by Jon. "Damn it, Ryan! Stop trying to get out of work!" He complained. "It was easier to play against you, you bastard."

"Technically, Jon plays video games for living occasionally too." The older man vouched for him. Nonetheless, he took back the controller once the match was over. He met Jon's eyes, and grinned. "Not bad, for an ametuer." 

Jon simply said below his breath jokingly, "I'll show you who's an ametuer", before going back to his seat. However, the words did not go unnoticed. Ryan smirked before getting back to completely failing at the indie game. 

At the end of the day, Ryan was packing up his stuff when he realized that Jon had left his phone in the room. He glanced over at... nobody. He hadn't even realized that everyone had left. Sighing, the man prayed that Jon was still at work and ventured out to his office. He didn't mind the visit. The walk, however, was a bit long.

Jon was getting a few touch ups done of a sketch of a shirt design when knock came from his door. "Come in!" He shouted without even separating his eyes from the screen.

"I thought you might want this..." That fucking deep voice again. Was he ever going to catch a break? Jon held up his hands and caught his phone, which Ryan had thrown to him. 

He smiled, unaware that the device was not near him. "Thanks a lot, dude. I could kiss you." In his defense, Jon hadn't meant it when the words tumbled out of his mouth. His subconscious was just in the mood to spout out the one thing he had on his mind all day. As soon as Jon heard what he had said, his cheeks hurt and were probably unbelievably crimson. 

Ryan took the sentence as a compliment. In fact, he turned it into a plausible idea once he went closer and leaned close to the seated man. His breath, hot and slightly husky, caressed Jon's ear. "Maybe you should." He offered a look that had the daring phrase 'try it' etched into it. In all honesty, Ryan had the same exact thing in mind. Jon's eyes widened, his heart beating hard enough for him to silently question how much stimuli he should be exposed to per day. Today was surely an overdose.

"I-I..." He felt a bit light headed, being so close to his handsome crush. 

Ryan took a step back and offered him a hand. "Do you need some air?" He asked, concerned if he went a bit too far. "You look ill."

Jon took his hand and stood up. He was totally going to do just that, get some air. Instead, a wave of confidence washed over him, and his mind screamed a chorus of 'Fuck it'. He reached and pulled Ryan in, locking moist lips. It was like a weight was shed from his chest as he held the kiss for a few more moments.

Once they were separated, Ryan gave him a wide eyed, surprised look. He, personally, had not expected that from Jon. "Wow." His lips curved upward. 

Jon, however, was currently wondering what in Heaven's name possessed him to dare do that. "Yeah..." He bit his lip, unsure of how the older man was going to handle this exactly.

Apparently, he was going to handle this rather romantically. Ryan gently pulled Jon closer, and stared into the man's irises. "I was wondering how much I'd have to tease you before we got here." He wasn't saying it to be mean; he was saying it genuinely.

"You were doing all this nonsense on purpose, you bastard?" 

Ryan nodded before sliding one of his hands around Jon's waist and whispering a small, "Sorry for that", before engaging in a deep kiss with the man. Their lips moved willingly and wonderfully, like puzzle pieces meant to be together. Jon deepened the kiss, and eventually Ryan's back ended up against the wall. His big, calloused hands combed through Jon's locks just like his eyes did earlier that day. 

The photographer moaned a little at the arousal and the loving touch. One of his own hands made it into Ryan's caramel hair, and they kissed until they were out of breath in Jon's little office. The sun was setting outside, a reddish glow pouring through a window and into the space. The two were getting all hot and bothered for each other, and nothing could feel better.

Once they broke away, they both had looks of adoration and desire imprinted in their expressions. Ryan was the first to speak. "I'm hoping this isn't just a one time thing..."

Jon shook his head. "I would never let this become a one time thing." He smiled. "It's way too precious."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever  
> Happy Reading!


End file.
